A Very Shawn and Juliet Wedding
by Shules4ever
Summary: Just what I think a Shules wedding could be like. 1st story and not really a writer but I love Shules and couldn't stop thinking about what their wedding could be like. Enjoy!


Shules Wedding

The wedding was more beautiful than you could imagine. Shawn had been very involved in the planning process, surprising Juliet. She was glad he wanted to help and cared enough about it to add in his input. They decided to get married in Santa Barbara because that is where the majority of their relationship took place. Most of their friends were still from the SBPD and Henry was still there so it just made sense. Both Shawn and Juliet decided that a spring wedding on the beach would be perfect.

After one year of being engaged and planning a wedding in-between taking down bad guys it was finally the day they had been waiting for. It was the picture perfect day for a beach wedding. Light waves, sun shining high in the bright blue cloudless sky. The wedding party consisted of Gus as the best man of course, Lassiter and Woody surprisingly. After Woody let Shawn live with him for the little bit Woody assumed he would be best man and was crushed when he found out Gus already was so Shawn felt he had to make him a groomsman at least. Chief Vick was the matron of honor. After becoming chief of the San Francisco Police Department and making Juliet head detective the two really did become friends. Chief Vick always believed in Juliet and knew she would be a phenomenal head detective and they would spend time together outside of work as well. Marlowe was also a bridesmaid as well as April from the Shabby case. Juliet and April had remained friends through the years and there was even a little bit of romance now between April and Gus. Once he started acting like "Normal Gus" and not "Player Gus" they realized they had a lot in common. Lily Nora was a beautiful little flower girl and Juliet's nephew, Connor, made a very handsome ring bearer.

At 2 o'clock on Saturday it was time to begin the ceremony. Everyone Shawn and Juliet cared about was there. Henry and Maddie, Juliet's parents; Frank, Maryanne and Lloyd, her brothers, nephews and niece, Buzz and his wife, Juliet's new partner, Wilson, and even Dobson were all there. The guys were all standing under the gorgeous wedding arch, wearing their matching tan suits and sky blue ties. It had been Shawn's choice to pick sky blue for their wedding color which surprised everyone. Most people thought he would pick green but he decided on blue because it matched his Jules' eyes and he though they were the most beautiful in the world. Shawn had the biggest smile on his face and Gus was already crying. Lassiter even looked happy. He loved O'Hara like a sister and was glad to be sharing this day with her. Even Spencer had grown on him overtime. Woody was simply being Woody. Finally the music started and Lily Nora and Connor started making their way down the aisle and were as cute as could be. Next came Chief, Marlowe and April all sporting matching sky blue dresses. The music playing switched to the wedding march and it was time for Juliet to walk down the aisle. She chose to have Frank and Lloyd to escort her because they had both increasingly become a part of her life. There was simply one word to describe Juliet and that was stunning. As soon as Shawn saw her he teared up even though his smile got bigger. He always though she was beautiful. Whether she was in her typical gray pantsuits for work, dolled up for a date, in sweats on a lazy movie day or just waking up in the morning, he though she was beautiful and always told her so. But seeing her here now, Shawn was left speechless. She looked gorgeous and he couldn't believe he was getting to marry her. When Juliet saw the look on Shawn's face it made her more excited. She was getting to marry her best friend on a beautiful day with her favorite people supporting them.

The wedding festivities got on their way and then it was time for the vows. They both decided to write their own and they were spectacular. They had brought up some funny moments but included sentimental ones as well leaving the majority of the audience going from laughing one minute to crying the next. Shawn mentioned meeting in the diner 9 years before and his "eighth grade Jules voice" and the missed moments like when Juliet was in the hospital with suspected Thornburg. Juliet talked about the roller-skating at the end of the roller derby case and their first run in with Yin. They both promised to keep protecting each other and loving each other and it was beautiful. Even Henry shed a tear or two but he couldn't be happier for the couple. He truly thought of Juliet as a daughter already and was glad it was finally going to be official. He didn't know how his son managed to find someone like her but was glad he did. He wanted Shawn to be happy and knew Juliet made him happy just like Shawn made her happy and that was all he could ask.

After the wedding it was time for the reception. It was in a reception hall on the beach and all of the guests headed over there while the wedding party stayed to take pictures. After pictures it was time for them to make their entrance at the reception and get the party started. Once everyone was in and seated with a drink it was time for the speeches from the best man and maid of honor. Gus started and told a story of him and Shawn when they were kids and the crazy things they got into. He talked about moving to San Francisco when Shawn and Juliet did and promised to always be their best friend and number one supporter of the two of them. Next it was time for Chief Vick. She talked about her first time meeting Juliet and said she knew she would be a great detective even though she was so young. She saw potential and drive and knew she would be a good match with Lassiter because she could help soften him up. She then moved on to discuss how she saw the relationship between Shawn and Juliet develop and was glad they finally took that leap because she could see the pain it was causing them not being together. Lassiter gave a speech as well. It was short sweet and to the point saying congrats to the couple and if Shawn ever did anything to hurt her in any way he would not even think twice about firing his sidearm. It got a few laughs but Shawn knew how serious he was and had no intention of hurting Juliet.

After a delicious dinner it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. Their song was "The Way You Look Tonight" and Shawn thought it would be the perfect time to show off his dance moves from his lessons. They chatted while they were dancing. Juliet was saying how beautiful the day had been and Shawn agreed saying he couldn't believe they were finally married. At the end of the song he dipped her, gave her a kiss and said "It's about time!"

And they lived happily ever after! The End!


End file.
